Forum:Fanon Answers
Should we have an Answers Wiki like the Club Penguin Wiki? We could send new users here so that they can ask questions, and experienced users from here can go answer them. It can also be used for asking questions on our characters, stories, events, items, etc. The link name "clubpenguinfanon" is quite long, but "cpfanon" doesn't fit - replies, answers & ideas! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) No, we should set up a community forum for CPW and get users to make threads that ask about characters, stories, places, etc. Wikia isn't as easily organized as forums. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikis don't have forums. We wouldn't be able to get a link like clubpenguinfanon.forums.wikia.com, could we? Answers is the best we got. Or do we have forums? A forum is a cool idea too! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) If you wanna talk about the forum idea talk in the section below, if not carry on above this. As in something similar to CP Answers Wiki, but for Fanon? Go ahead. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 23:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Worthless. Dont bother waisting your time making a fanon answers. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 01:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, screw this idea. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Forums We should make a forum for this wiki on a seperate website. The forum will be used for discussing events, characters, etc and will be also for advertisement. We would probably have to create a new account, and there should be a confromation that that user is the same one as the fanon one. Also the sysops here should be moderators there. Forums will be used for "redundant" blogs, generic questions, role-play, and non-canon writings. There should also be an off-topic thread where users here can talk about other things unrelated to Club Penguin or Fanon. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacks should be semi mods there, like if theres lots of spam attacks they egt temp Mod powers. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Nah, then everyone would be a semi-mod or higher. I think that not all Sysops should be moderators either. Just the ones DP said should be sysops here. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia forums are good enough. --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 23:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) We have one already -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 19:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ------------------------- Okay, I'll start off the forum. We're definitely doing Zetaboards/Invisionfree - they're the best free forums. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) When? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :They're actually among the worst hosts - let me host you guises. Also, I highly recommend using this instead - we all have accounts here. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Too late! Tah-dah... Hey, I've used Zetaboards for a long time, and so you can host it, if you can. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It doesn't exist (much like 2012 disasters won't exist) - Zetaboards is craptastic - delete the forum. I recommend staying here, but if you want, I'll host it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 00:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I click the link and it goes there. If you got any other forum suggestions other than Zetaboards or vBulletin, let me know... and host it if you want. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC)